Bonds
by Katsu Iga
Summary: Naruto was taken at birth to learn the way of the Ninja and Assassin 12 years later he comes back to Konoha what new adventures await him? Naru/Hina Shino/FemHaku OC/OC (My OC's are Katsu and Misaki)


Bonds Chapter 1 Homecoming and New Friends!

Naruto woke up to his usual routine he got up, dressed in his black v-neck shirt and navy blue jeans, put on his light brown trench coat and went out to see his sensei.

His sensei was waiting for him on the bench naruto had made when he was 5. It was his first real work of art. He didn't notice naruto walking towards him as he was deep in thought thinging back to the day he was asked to train him after his parents died

FLASHBACK

"So let me get this straight." said the man "This kids dad sealed the kyuubi inside of him and you want me to train him in the ways of the assassins and the ninjas?" Sarutobi nodded "Yes, though he doesn't yet know of his lineage i want you to tell him when he turns five years old as it will save the pain of everyone not telling him earlier when he finds out." he said in a serious tone "And what of the kyuubi, Sarutobi?" the man asked curious as to if he should know "When he is strong enough the kyuubi will awaken in his cage. I would like you to train him all you can until he is 12 then bring him back to take the ninja exams." the man bowed low "Yes, Sarutobi sensei. " Sarutobi smiled "Thank you Edward...".

FLASHBACK END

"Edward Sensei!" shouted naruto his hand resting on his sword.

FLASHBACK

"So i get to make a sword?" asked a slightly nervous 6 year old naruto. "Yes Naruto, this sword will aid you through life and slay many enemies while also protecting you from evil." "Let's get started."

3 hours later

"It's beautiful!" stated naruto as he stared at his creation. It was a 3 foot katana with a gold and black handle and a black sheath with a gold dragon engraved on it and the initials N.U.N on the top which of course stood for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. "Can you train me to use it Edward sensei?" "Of course i can Naruto. And i agree it's beautiful. Much more than any other sword i have seen made by someone your age!" Edward said visibly proud of his student and a huge smile on his face.

FLASHBACK END

"Edward sensei!" he repeated Edward looked up to see his student calmly walking up to him with a hint of excitement in his eyes though only a skilled observer could see it he had a bit of fear which hinted he was both happy and nervous to go back to konoha after 12 years. The happiness was because he got to see where he was born and maybe make new friends and the nervousness was obviously because he was worried about how he would be treated for him being the kyuubis jailor. Edward shuddered at the memory of naruto finding out about the kyuubi , he suddenly collapsed during his training and when he awoke he explained what happened. As it turns out the almighty feared kyuubi or kurama as he told of kyuubis real name was a girl not just that but a mother and what surprised him even more was the attack on konoha she completely regretted as she was forced to by a mysterious masked man who called himself tobi when he took her kits and husband and sealed them until she attacked konoha. Truthfully she herself asked to be sealed as Minato could have killed her but she pleaded explaining how it came to be like it was and Minato being the merciful person he was accepted the request hoping his wife would take care of naruto as he didn't know she had died in childbirth.

"Well, you ready Naruto?" asked Edward with a small smile on his face "Yep, let's go!" said naruto the excitement overcoming him at the thought of going home. they headed out and two days later arrived at the front gate each with hoods over their heads. Edward turned to the guards and said "Inform your Hokage that Edward Kenway and company have returned." not wanting to say naruto was home afraid of the reaction he might get. The waited for about minute and were told the Hokage would meet with them. As they walked into Sarutobi's office he had a stern look and told all but them to leave he got up from the immense amount of paperwork stacked on his desk and smiled to them. "Welcome home boys!" he said with warmth and happiness evident in his voice "Hello Sarutobi sensei." replied Edward with a smile.

"Oh Naruto how you have grown!" he exclaimed "You look so much like your father did at your age!" naruto smiled "Thank you Hokage sama." he said he was taught about his father and what he had done also about the history of konoha and of course Sarutobi got alot of mention being the one who taught Edward in the ways of the ninja "Oh come now, no child of Minato should need to add sama to my name. It makes me feel old." he stated "Anyway the academy has been notified of your arrival and would like you be there in an hour when the academy starts. Oh and you will be living in the Namikaze estate though officially you are living in an apartment half a mile from it as to not cause suspicion the doorbell will set off an alarm at the estate so you know when you are needed there." Said sarutobi with a smile "Now get going... oh and Naruto? Nice sword." the two left the office and naruto went to the academy while edward went to move their stuff into their new home.

The academy 1 hour later

Everyone i would like to introduce a new student. His name is Naruto Uzumaki try to get along please." Said Iruka to his class while Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled but only so she could see causing her to blush slightly as she smiled back "Please take a seat Naruto." he saw 2 seats one was next to Sakura Haruno and the other Next to Hinata Hyuuga the girl he had just smiled at seeing this he went to sit next to her he at the time didn't know her name but could see she was a nice person. He sat down as Iruka started the lesson on the history of konoha. Naruto already knowing this decided to take evaluations on the personality's of the people in the room, he looked at a raven coloured haired boy with hair that looked alot like the backside of a chicken he internally chuckled at the sight but also noticed the back of his jacket which had the Uchiha symbol on it he then made his evaluation noting in a sketchpad of his 'Superior complex and jerk' then to the girl next to him wich he quickly saw as a pink haired fan girl.

After he was done taking evaluations he put his attention back into his teachers lecture. By the end of class he was entirely bored and headed out to lunch only to see hinata sat on the 'wierdo table' as he heard from the pink haired fan girl from earlier sat a foot to her side was Shino the bug user he went to sit next to them as he thought they were nice people from his examination skills until someone grabbed his wrist from behind he turned to see a blonde haired girl who he put down as 'Flower Girl' "Yes?" he asked her no emotion showing in his eyes "Your the new kid so you obviously don't know what's what around here. That over there is the cool table." he saw chicken butt sat with his fan girls trying to ask him on dates "That's the regular table." he saw basically everyone else "And that's the wierdo table." she said pointing to hinata and shino "I wouldn't go there if i were you." naruto's eyes turned slightly cold "I can tell you haven't took the time to get to know them and look only at the outside of people. I can tell because you and the other girls fawn over the Uchiha when it's obvious he has a superiority complex and from the looks of things he's a jerk so if you think someone is wierd before getting to know them then you have no right to judge anyone or where they sit so if you will excuse me flower girl.." he said and took his wrist away from her hand leaving a fuming Ino behind him he continued over to hinata and shino.

"Mind if i sit here?" he asked the two "Not at all, but you do realise this has been labled the wierdo table don't you?" said shino with an eyebrow raised "Yes, but from observation i can tell that it's because of your family jutsu and because you don't swoon over the Uchiha like the others do. Am i right aburame hyuuga?" he asked politely while sitting in between the two "Y-yes but how did you know our family's? We haven't told you our names yet." asked hinata with a blush emerging 'Wow she's cute when she's blushing' thought Naruto who just realised what he had thought a his face turned ever so slightly red 'Ha ha ha ha it's funny 'cause you can't deny it! i think you may have a crush on her Naruto' said Kurama from inside his head he blushed a little more then got back to the question at hand "Well i saw your eyes so i knew who you were and someone called you bug boy so i guessed really." he said the blush disappearing slowly "Good observation. My name is Shino and well me and her haven't talked to each other yet. We just sit here." Shino said calmly "Yes and my name is Hinata." "And im Katsu im newcame in just now." said a boy behind them he had long blonde hair and the similar clothes to Naruto he sat next to shino.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, Shino, Katsu i'm Naruto." he said with a small smile "I thought maybe we could be friends?"he asked slightly nervous of the fact of becoming friends as he had never had any before. "Yes i would like that Naruto." said shino slightly smiling but they could barely see it "Me too." hinata said happily Katsu nodded in agreement.


End file.
